David Gordon
David "Gordo" Gordon 'is one of the chatacters of Lizzie McGuire. He is the best friend of both Lizzie and Miranda. He usually offers sarcasm and good advice. He is portrayed as being very intelligent, practical and he is a "straight A" student. He was revealed to be Jewish, as shown in one episode where he had a bar mitzvah. Appearances 'Lizzie McGuire Gordo is the archetype of the nonconformist, as he prefers to be different from everybody else and follow his own path. He likes to film videos and wants to be a movie director, like Steven Spielberg. He once became obsessed with the game "Dwarflord" but Lizzie and Miranda bring him to his senses with Matt's help. It is revealed that he is Jewish and had a bar mitzvah. Gordo is always loyal to his friends, and his quick thinking often gets them out of trouble. He does not understand all the "girly" stuff that Miranda and Lizzie do. 'The Lizzie McGuire Movie' Along with Lizzie, Gordo prepares for graduation at their school, though Miranda is on vacation in Mexico City. Because of that, Gordo has to tell Lizzie if she looks amazing in her robe. He believes that it makes her look better than the others at the school, but this is immediately ruined by Kate calling Lizzie an "outfit repeater". While Lizzie has to do a speech due to class president Margaret Chan being unwell, Gordo stands with the rest of the students who are graduating. However, as Lizzie goes to leave, she trips and accidentally causes the curtain to fall onto the students, though Gordo is one of those who manages to get out from under the curtain. At that time, Lizzie's class are planning a two-week trip to Rome, Italy for the summer, run by their future principal Ms. Ungermeyer. As the class travel around Rome on their bus, Gordo and Lizzie are amazed by all the different sights, then the bus stops at the Hotel Cambini, where the class will be sleeping during the trip. Ms. Ungermeyer puts Gordo into a room with Ethan Craft, but it does not stop him from taking Lizzie to the hotel's roof to see the view. He even promises Lizzie that no matter what happens, they will have adventures during the trip. On the first day of the tour, Ms. Ungermeyer takes the class to the Trevi Fountain, which is meant to be for people to make wishes by tossing a coin into the fountain. As he is present with his best friend, Gordo feels fine for Lizzie to make a wish. Upon that moment, Lizzie notices an Italian pop singer named Paolo Valisari, who sees that Lizzie is almost identical to his former partner Isabella. That night, Lizzie and Gordo take a listen to one of Paolo and Isabella's albums, noticing that they both have great singing talents. In order for Lizzie to meet Paolo again the next day, she acts sick in Ms. Ungermeyer's presence so that she can sneak away from the group, while Gordo covers for her, being when the bus stops behind her and Paolo and Paolo's motorcycle. However, while Gordo succeeds in preventing Ms. Ungermeyer from spotting Lizzie, this also makes Ms. Ungermeyer put Gordo onto a list that she had invented for anyone bothering her. As they head back to the hotel, Lizzie comes to Gordo's room to tell him that Paolo has a plan to have her act as Isabella for the upcoming International Music Video Awards, as Isabella is said to have refused to appear, which would result in Isabella getting sued if she does not turn up. Additionally, Lizzie notes about that she thinks Paolo is so polite to her, and thanks Gordo for his help, kissing his forehead as she heads back to her room to think about the wonderful day she had. Afterwards, Ethan appears, having listened to the conversation, and tells Gordo that some men like Paolo would be found attractive, while others would be left out with a "sting". Gordo begins to realise that Ethan thinks he is jealous of Paolo, and tries to deny it knowing that it would mean having a crush on Lizzie. The next day, while Lizzie spends another day with Paolo, Gordo is with the group as Ms. Ungermeyer shows them the Roman Forum, before she soon allows them to take a ten-minute break. During this, Gordo notices two Italian girls with a tabloid showing a picture of Lizzie, and goes to ask them if they can translate the tabloid for him, which they agree when he takes them to meet Ethan. Soon, Lizzie is once again in danger of being spotted by someone in her group, to which Gordo solves the problem by standing in front of Kate while she is trying to get her camera to zoom. Arriving back at the hotel, Gordo comes into Lizzie and Kate's room to talk with Lizzie, while Kate, who figured out Lizzie had been out and promised to keep it quiet, joins in as well. The tabloid, translated in English, says that Paolo and Isabella are supposed to sing at the IMVA. On the third day of the tour, the group have just arrived back at the hotel that afternoon, as Lizzie sneaks out to do rehearsals with Paolo. However, at one point, Ms. Ungermeyer attempts to head to Lizzie's room to give her a couple of apricots as a doctor once said two days earlier. Thinking fast, Gordo tries to distract Ms. Ungermeyer, but she immediately suspects that Lizzie had been sneaking out the whole time. Not wanting Lizzie to get in trouble, Gordo decides to put the blame on himself. As a result, Ms. Ungermeyer sends Gordo to the airport to send him back home on his own. While there, Gordo sees Isabella asking people how come Lizzie's picture is on the news, and comes to tell her the whole thing about Paolo using Lizzie to take her place. Knowing there is something wrong, Isabella takes Gordo to a different place to tell him that Paolo is using her as a setup, because he is planning to put a stop to her career. With no time to lose, Gordo and Isabella rush to the IMVA to warn Lizzie about Paolo's plan. Eventually, Lizzie believes them, but Paolo's crew force her to get ready for her and Paolo's performance. Luckily for her, Gordo and Isabella have a plan to pay Paolo back, turning on his microphone to show the world that he cannot actually sing, and resulting in the press questioning him about what he was doing. To cheer the crowd up, Isabella does the performance with Lizzie, though midway through the song, Isabella leaves Lizzie to sing the rest of the song on her own. Lizzie starts to feel nervous being in front of the crowd, but Gordo manages to calm her down by telling her that she can do it. The performance turns out to be a success, making Lizzie now well known by the world. At the after-party, Ms. Ungermeyer hears that Gordo's words earlier had been lies, but as Lizzie had told her about everything, she has since learned that Gordo has been so loyal to Lizzie all along, and that they shall look forward to four years of high school together. When no one is looking, Lizzie and Gordo go to the hotel's roof one last time to see the view, discussing about their adventure. Before heading back to the after-party, Gordo gets kissed on the lips by Lizzie, which he gives thanks to. Relationships 'Lizzie McGuire' Gordo is one of Lizzie's best friends and has been since they were one day old. In the episode "The Untitled Stan Jenson Project", it was revealed that Lizzie had a crush on him in the fourth grade. In The Lizzie McGuire Movie, Gordo was pulled into a lip-lock with Lizzie after she realises what a big mistake she has made. In the episode "Dear Lizzie", it is revealed that Gordo has a crush on Lizzie. 'Miranda Sanchez' Miranda is also one of Gordo's best friends. In the show, Miranda and Gordo do have their own sub-plots and interactions together without Lizzie, and they even hang out and seek advice from each other when Lizzie is not around. Gordo and Miranda both have said before that they got each other's backs and are always supportive of each other's decision. Both of them like to tease and bicker with each other but they get along pretty well. They were also paired up together for a lot of the projects and activities in school such as in gym class and also social studies project. Category:Lizzie McGuire Category:Characters Category:Teenagers